


Vid: When Heroes Go Down

by Kass



Series: Vids [19]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, M/M, Vids, ep-related, post-TSbyBS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When heroes go down, they go down fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: When Heroes Go Down

**Author's Note:**

> One of the squares on my [hurt/comfort bingo card](http://kass.dreamwidth.org/1013456.html) is **loss of job/income**. I immediately thought of Blair Sandburg and the way The Sentinel ended. Of course, I've already written a few post-TSbyBS stories, and I wasn't sure I had another one in me. So I decided to try switching fanwork genres.
> 
> This was my VERY FIRST real fandom, so making this vid was basically an experience of pure nostalgic joy. I miss these guys.
> 
>  Deep thanks to Sihaya Black for cheerleading and to Sanj for beta help (especially for remembering which ep was which!)

**When Heroes Go Down**  
Suzanne Vega + The Sentinel

 

**When heroes go down**

When heroes go down  
They go down fast  
So don't expect any time to  
Equivocate the past

When heroes go down  
They land in flame  
So don't expect any slow and careful  
Settling of blame

I heard you say  
You look out for the feet of clay  
That someone will be falling next  
Without the chance for last respects  
You feel the disappointment

When heroes go down  
Man or woman revealed  
You can't expect any kind of mercy  
On the battlefield

I heard you say  
You look out for the feet of clay  
That someone will be falling next  
Without the chance for last respects  
You feel the disappointment

When heroes go down  
Man or woman revealed  
Do you show any kind of mercy  
On the battlefield?

When heroes go down  
When heroes go down  
When heroes go down

 

**Streaming:**

Password: theloft


End file.
